Just Another Goblin
by DerpPancakes
Summary: When the life of Norman Osborn comes to an end, Harry feels angered by his fathers actions and steps up to avenge those who were harmed by his fathers actions. Will Harry be able to be a high school student, the CEO of Oscorp AND a super hero? Read on and find out! Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sirens roared as cops and paramedics rushed to a now burning Oscorp building. People fled from the scene while others were rushed onto ambulance beds and loaded behind the big red trucks. In the midst of all of the chaos, there lay the Green Goblin dead and Spider-Man heavily injured.

Cop's rushed too Spider-Man as he held his leg in pain. The cop's called in a herd of paramedic's too check out Spider-Man. After the cop's called them in, they reached their arm towards the Goblin's mask too see the identity of the Green Goblin himself. Before they could do this, Spider-Man stopped the cop's arm from doing this.

"Don't" Spider-Man told them. "It might cause a public argument. After all his gadgets are expensive…" The cop's agreed and they allowed Spider-Man too take the body to the Avenger HQ. However Spider-Man was not thinking about the cops, or the Green Goblin who he knew was the CEO of Oscorp Norman Osborn. He was thinking about Harry. The son of the Green Goblin. Peter and Harry were best friends. It would have hurt him to see his father dead along with others injured. But Peter had to focus on what was right. He had to hide Norman's body from the public and then visit Harry in at his house. Peter grabbed Norman's body and swang to Avengers Tower…

…

Harry Osborn lay down on his bed, gazing up at his roof. A tear rolled down his eye. He had knew for a long time now that his father was the Green Goblin. He had always hated the fact that he fought for evil and that nobody knew it. But deep inside, Harry still cared and loved his father. A tear rolled down Harry's eye as he reflected on the time he had spent with his father. The times when he wasn't the Green Goblin. Even though he was busy as the CEO of Oscorp, Norman always looked after Harry and made sure his education and school life was as best as it could be. Harry looked to his left to see a photo of him and his father standing side by side. On the top left, it said in black texta _"Dear Harry, Happy 16_ _th_ _Birthday._ "

Harry picked up the frame and held it to his heart. He then placed down the photo to its original position. Harry looked in his bedroom mirror. His light brown hair was a big mess. And his aqua coloured eyes were filled with tears. Harry needed someone he could talk to. Someone like a friend. Someone whose name was Peter Parker…

 **So yeah! That's Chapter 1 so far! For those of you who have come from my other fanfic, The Harry Osborn Chronicles, do not worry! I will still be continuing that story. I will try to post at least 2 chapters of each story each week. If you have any questions or feedback please either message me or comment if you don't own an account :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Seven crew members gathered around the table in a very dimly lit warehouse of some sorts. They all appeared to be dressed up in entirely different attire. One of the members in a white tuxedo stood up and spoke.

"We have a new problem ahead of us." the man said. "As you all have heard the Green Goblin, our as we know him as, Norman Osborn has been murdered." There was a silence as the 'boss' looked around the table. Finally, another one spoke.

"So what?" the other man questioned. "He never worked for us." The 'boss' put on an angry expression to him.

"All of his gadgets are right inside his manor. And if you have payed attention to all the Oscorp crap going on you would know he has a son." The 'boss' picked up a remote and pressed a button on it. A big screened TV turned on, displaying a picture of Harry Osborn's school picture.

"Now. This Harry Osborn fellow is definitely nothing like his father. He has good marks in school and overall has a nice heart. If Harry is too find his father's secret stash, then it could be a problem for us." Once again a silence filled the room. Then another member on the left side of the table spoke.

"So are you saying we break into Osborn's house and find his gadgets?" asked the man.

"Yes. That is exactly what we will do. We arrive at his Osborn manor at 10 AM sharp on Tuesday. He will be at school. No one to call the cops." the 'boss' spoke. He sounded like he had a lot of determination in his plan. Suddenly, a much older man from the top right part of the table stood up and spoke.

"And what if this Osborn fellow doesn't GO to school?!" the man yelled out.

"Don't worry Adrian. We will be able to stop him. A normal school boy would never be able to beat us. For we are the Sinister Six!"

 **I am sorry this chapter is short like the one yesterday, but I didn't want to do more of this chapter because I felt it would ruin the dramatic scene in it. But I promise that the next chapter and the rest after that will be much longer. I hope you all are having a good day! If you have any suggestions or questions about the story so far, please feel free to ask me!** **Chapter 2**

Seven crew members gathered around the table in a very dimly lit warehouse of some sorts. They all appeared to be dressed up in entirely different attire. One of the members in a white tuxedo stood up and spoke.

"We have a new problem ahead of us." the man said. "As you all have heard the Green Goblin, our as we know him as, Norman Osborn has been murdered." There was a silence as the 'boss' looked around the table. Finally, another one spoke.

"So what?" the other man questioned. "He never worked for us." The 'boss' put on an angry expression to him.

"All of his gadgets are right inside his manor. And if you have payed attention to all the Oscorp crap going on you would know he has a son." The 'boss' picked up a remote and pressed a button on it. A big screened TV turned on, displaying a picture of Harry Osborn's school picture.

"Now. This Harry Osborn fellow is definitely nothing like his father. He has good marks in school and overall has a nice heart. If Harry is too find his father's secret stash, then it could be a problem for us." Once again a silence filled the room. Then another member on the left side of the table spoke.

"So are you saying we break into Osborn's house and find his gadgets?" asked the man.

"Yes. That is exactly what we will do. We arrive at his Osborn manor at 10 AM sharp on Tuesday. He will be at school. No one to call the cops." the 'boss' spoke. He sounded like he had a lot of determination in his plan. Suddenly, a much older man from the top right part of the table stood up and spoke.

"And what if this Osborn fellow doesn't GO to school?!" the man yelled out.

"Don't worry Adrian. We will be able to stop him. A normal school boy would never be able to beat us. For we are the Sinister Six!"

 **I am sorry this chapter is short like the one yesterday, but I didn't want to do more of this chapter because I felt it would ruin the dramatic scene in it. But I promise that the next chapter and the rest after that will be much longer. I hope you all are having a good day! If you have any suggestions or questions about the story so far, please feel free to ask me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

2 moving trucks were parked outside Harry's small apartment next to his school. It wasn't what you would expect for a son of a billionaire to own, but Harry didn't want his father's money. This was all he could afford out of pocket. Due to the death of his father, Norman Osborn, he was given a choice by the mayor. Either continue to live in his cramped apartment and Osborn manor would be demolished for a new building, or sell his apartment and move into his father's manor free of charge. Harry could not bear to watch his child hood home be demolished. He had already hired a moving company and sold his apartment. Now it was just a matter of moving in.

"Everything is ready Mr Osborn." Spoke a man. He appeared to be old but highly intelligent. Harry did not know who he was. He came to the conclusion that he was someone that worked with his father. A butler or chairman maybe.

"Thanks. Tell them I will be right out." Harry responded. The man nodded and walked out of Harry's apartment. Harry walked towards the door and took one final glance at his apartment. He then sighed and walked out of his door and closed it. He stepped outside and entered his limo that was formerly owned by Harry's father. The mayor of New York City had made sure that Harry got his father's inheriting as soon as possible. The money Harry received was a lot. Too much to count. Harry entered the backseat of his limo. Harry noticed the moving trucks drove and then the limo followed behind. Harry checked who the driver was. It was the same old man from before.

"Hey. I don't think I ever got your name?" Harry asked the man. There was a silence as the limo made a sharp turn right.

"My name is Bernard, sir." Bernard replied as he continued to follow the moving trucks in front of the limo.

"I will be assisting you and taking care of you for now." Bernard continued.

"So you're like a butler?" Harry questioned.

"I guess you could say that sir." Bernard answered.

"Please, call me Harry." Harry told him. Bernard was an older man, roughly mid 60's. He had nicely combed grey hair, however there was no hair on the left and right side of his head. He wore small glasses that went up to his eyebrows. After a few minutes, the limo came to a stop at Osborn Manor. It was a big brown building. It was very wide and looked to be at least 4 stories. Maybe even more. Harry remembered from his childhood that there was a big basement which he was terrified of as a child. Just looking at the manor bought back memories from his childhood.

Bernard exited the limo and opened the backseat door for Harry. Harry calmly stepped out and felt a huge gush of fresh air hit his face. A man, who looked to be about 23 years old, stepped out of the moving van and approached Harry.

"Where should we place your belongings?" the man asked.

"Just dump them in the living room. I will sort them out in my own time." Harry told them. The man nodded and opened the back of the truck. Other people who worked for the same moving company grabbed a box each and placed them inside. Once all the boxes were out of the truck and inside Harry's new house, Harry stepped inside where he would be staying for the remainder of his life.

The same man from before approached Harry as he entered his house.

"Everything's moved in." The man informed Harry.

"Thank you for your time." Harry told him. Harry took out his wallet and handed the man 380 dollars. The man took it and moved back into the truck with his men. As they left, Bernard walked in and closed the door.

"Would you like me to unpack everything Harry?" Bernard asked with his hands behind his back. Harry chuckled a bit.

"I couldn't possibly torture you like that Bernard." Harry replied. "I am just going to unpack my bedroom things and toiletries for the night. I will get the other things ready tomorrow." Bernard nodded in response to Harry.

"I'm just going to explore the house for now." Harry told Bernard. Harry wanted to explore a place that Harry had never stepped foot in before in the manor. The basement…

Harry took the stairs down to the basement. When he reached the door, he found that it was protected by a word code. Whatever was in here must have been very important to his father. Harry entered the word GOBLIN into the keypad. Incorrect. Harry thought hard about what his father would use as a password. Then it came to him. HARRY. Password accepted. Even though Harry's father was a bad man, he still cared about Harry. The door self-unlocked and green lights turned on inside. Harry stepped inside only to be greeted by the armoury of the Green Goblin…


End file.
